


Under The Covers

by arlenejp



Category: Johnlock fandom - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: The person moves next to the bed and kneels. The covers move, something sneaks under the covers. Snakes close to my stiffly held frame. It, whatever it is, touches my back. Don't move, stay motionless under the covers.





	Under The Covers

Can't sleep. I'm huddled, warm and comfy, under my covers, with the one street lamp beaming harshly into the window. Want to get up and close the curtain but too comfortable under the covers.

Hush! Someone has entered my room!

I reach for the small pistol lying under my pillow.

Lying on my side away from the door and the intruder, I tense, marking time.

The person moves next to the bed and kneels.  
The covers move, something sneaks under the covers.  
Snakes close to my stiffly held frame.  
It, whatever it is, touches my back.  
Don't move, stay motionless under the covers.  
It slides up, tickling the hairs on my neck, out from the covers.

Finger on the trigger, I'm about ready to face the unknown-when the covers are lifted and the mattress shifts.  
Is this person, this someone in my bed, my sanctuary against the world?  
Yes, the covers are drawn over to shelter both of us.  
My instinct is to turn and shoot.

But--who would invade my bed? And why?

Steady, don't do anything hasty.  
There it is-more movement.  
A hand on my waist, slithering down to my hip, to the mound of my rear end, and lies palm open.  
Waiting.  
Waiting for what?

Under the covers the heat mounts.  
The slight ripple of someone breathing stirs my hair.  
The sound of, the feel of a kiss. Another on my neck.  
Under the covers I'm still tense, still waiting, finger on the ready, ready to shatter this unbelievable event.  
Lips brush my ear and a whisper, "my love."  
The finger releases off the pistol, the gun drops as I turn--under the covers.


End file.
